A gas turbine engine implements rotors and stators at various positions throughout the engine. Frequently a gas turbine engine may share similar parts with other gas turbine engines. Moreover, some gas turbine engines may have vanes with variable vane angle (e.g., angle of attack of vane airfoil relative to airflow). Some gas turbine engines may have vanes with fixed vane angle. Moreover, further gas turbine engines may have different vanes with different vane angles. Producing different vane parts for the different scenarios is costly and hampers repair and retrofit operations.